Welcome in the Pokemon World
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: My friend and I were some how send to your game of Pokemon Soul-silver and it was turn to the anime version...Do we get to met Ash and his friends? *better summary in profile*
1. Beginning

**Summary- When two friends woke up in the Pokémon world with a Pokémon they start an adventure and befriend Ash and his friends. With their help, the Pokémon World is in safe hands.**

**/ break line**

********** Next day**

**- Minutes or hours passes**

_**Flashbacks**_

"…**" Speaking**

'…**' thought**

**/**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning **

Yuki's POV

I was leveling up my Pokémon in my soul silver with my best friend, Serena. She was leveling up her hatched Pokémon, Larvitar. I'm leveling up my Eevee, but was still deciding what to evolve it to.

"Serena, I still don't know what to choose"

She looked back to her game. "Serena!"

Okami's POV

I was picking out which Pokémon to go in my team when my best friend, Noemi was asking me which evolution to make her Eevee. I looked back up from my game.

"Hm...Oh sorry, I was just leveling up my larvitar."

Yuki's POV

"I know… I need help with my choice."

I looked back to my game and noticed that my Eevee was level 10. "I need to know before using a stone, or continue with training at day or night"

Okami's POV

"What about vaporeon? You're usually good with it. I'm just trying to find some strong Pokémon to train."

My larvitar was brought up to level 10 and learned screech. "Aww… screech. Oh well, at least I can make enemies faint faster."

Yuki's POV

"Mmm…" This is why I need her opinion.

"Thank you… I'll wait till its level 20 though. I'm going to take a break; I'll leave the ds on the charger."

Okami's POV

"Yeah I'm getting tired too. I'm going to call it a day."

I was sleeping over at Noemi's house and it was already late so we decided to go to sleep and continue training our Pokémon later.

Yuki's POV

I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes to wake up but noticed something was wrong. I looked around and noticed I was sleeping in a tent. I blinked a couple of times before.

"… Serena!"

Okami's POV

I was sleeping until I was suddenly woken up by my friend. "Ahhh! What is it?"

There was no way I could have been half asleep after being woken up like that. Then I noticed that we were in a tent.

"Huh. I don't think were in your room anymore"

Yuki's POV

"I would have figured that… it is why I screamed." I looked around my sleeping bag and noticed something that couldn't be possible. I closed my eyes.

"Serena, please don't tell me there is a pokeball on my right?"

Okami's POV

I looked around to find a pokeball near each of us. "Um… I think so because I have one too! There's no way these can be real. Are we being pranked or something?"

Yuki's POV

I was clueless, but I doubt we were being pranked. I looked back to her.

"I don't think we are being pranked because you slept over and none of my parents know much about Pokémon, and also- how did we end up in a tent? I don't even own a tent at all!"

Okami's POV

"Then that means… we're in… the Pokémon world! This is so awesome! I wonder what's in our pokeballs!"

I turned to pick up the pokeball, wondering what kind of Pokémon was inside.

Yuki's POV

I also pick up the pokeball. The only way to find out was…

"Well let's find out - come on out… um friend."

The pokeball opened and out came a little brown fox. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Its… its… it's an Eevee!"

The little Eevee looked at me weird and ran to me and started to rub and lick me.

"Ahh haha easy there little one… see what you got, Serena?"

Okami's POV

"Cool! An Eevee! Let's see what I got! Come on out friend!"

I toss the pokeball and out came a green rock lizard. I already was excited.

"Alright a Larvitar! That's so freakin' cool! It's sooo cute!"

Larvitar was startled when I picked it up to give it a hug. It gave a smile unexpectedly.

Yuki's POV

"Well, we-" I was interrupted by a sound coming from a bag.

Eevee ran to it and grabbed what looks like a communicator. Eevee dropped it in front of me. It looks like I need to grab it. I reached it and pressed the accept button.

It revealed a woman with dark hair that looks like reaches to her waist and her eyes were dark brown. The screen was labeled 'mother.'

"Oh good you answered. I wasn't sure if you or Okami were training. Anyway, the reason why I called was that Professor Elm wants you guys to help him out with some things… oh, and please take the left route to go to him. Alright see you soon, bye girls!" said our mother.

Okami's POV

"Hey- isn't Elm the guy that gives new trainers the starter Pokémon? We should go see what the professor wants us for"

Larvitar was on my head. "Hey get down! Hmm… oh never mind, you can stay up there."

"Hey, we should get going to see the professor"

Yuki's POV

"All right… um you know where to go right?"

I was never good with directions. Eevee jumped onto my shoulder.

Okami's POV

I started to search the bag for a map of the region.

"Well, mother said to take the route on the left, so there should be a trail or something…if we found the communicator in here, then there should be a map too."

Yuki's POV

"I'm glad you're here with me. I have no idea how I'm riding a bike!"

I set my bike next to the sliding doors while Eevee jumped back to my shoulder. I looked back and noticed that Larvitar was at Serena's shoulder. "How can you carry him… or her?"

Okami's POV

"I don't know… wait. How come you're asking about that, but not about how we got these Pokémon?"

I noticed a guy in a lab coat near a machine with pokeballs on it.

"Hey, I think that's professor Elm. Let's go see what he wanted with us."

"Hello professor Elm!" we both shouted.

"Oh hello Yuki… Okami. I'm glad your mother gave you my message. You see the starter Pokémon need some time to run for a while, but I'm a bit busy if you can't tell, so please help me with this, then I'll give you two a reward" said Professor Elm.

Yuki's POV

"Of course Professor, we did need a break from training, right Ser- Okami?"

Oh god, I almost slipped out the truth.

Okami's POV

I whispered 'whoa, Yuki, that was close. We don't want to give ourselves away'

I turned to Professor Elm. "So… where are the starter Pokémon anyway? They're supposed to be around here somewhere."

"Oh, well Chikorita is sleeping along with Cyndaquil and for Totodile, I have Nurse Joy to check it before the new trainer comes to get it" replied Professor Elm.

Yuki's POV

"Alright then, look after Cyndaquil and Chikorita, and also look for Totodile to prepare for Nurse Joy. I got it all, right?"

I looked at Serena to make sure.

Okami's POV

I looked back at Noemi and nodded.

"Sure. We'll go check on those two! Hopefully they're not destroying some part of the lab or getting into any trouble."

"Thank you again, I'll be going now. I need to see this cell panel and listen out for Nurse Joy- good luck" said Professor Elm.

Yuki's POV

"Chikorita!"

I went to the left of the lab while Serena went to the right. I was about to leave when a green Pokémon came to me, yawning.

"There you are, now let's go find Cyndaquil… even though professor Elm told me he was supposed to be with you. Let's go…the faster we do this, the faster we can play, ok?" Chikorita nodded.

Okami's POV

I walked to the right of the lab and saw a blue and yellow Pokémon trying to hide near a machine.

"It's ok little guy. I won't hurt you."

Cyndaquil was startled and begin to have fire on its back. Larvitar came to Cyndaquil to calm it down.

"Good job Larvitar. Ok Cyndaquil, we can play when we find Chikorita." Cyndaquil slowly followed.

Yuki's POV

I spotted Serena walking for the right side of the lab and notice how Cyndaquil was jumpy.

"Had any trouble with him?"

Okami's POV

"A little at first, but Larvitar managed to calm him down"

I notice that Noemi was glaring at me weirdly and I immediately know why she was.

"No, I did not have to hurt him…I'm not that mean"

Yuki's POV

I glared at her more. "…just checking…now I believe these guys would need some play time"

Chikorita nodded and smiled while Cyndaquil nodded slowly.

"Right…Eevee loves to chase so Chikorita want to see if you can get her?"

Chikorita nodded and started to chase Eevee. I turned to Serena.

"Like Cyndaquil is a bit nervous, we can relax for him until he feels better, what you think?"

Okami's POV

"It's ok as long as he feels a little bit sager, but safer…for now we'll let him relax. He seems to be ok with Larvitar around though"

I put Larvitar down on the lab floor.

"Ok Larvitar, Cyndaquil is a little nervous so try not to scare him"

Larvitar slowly approached Cyndaquil.

"At least Cyndaquil can't do too much damage…if he gets startled"

Yuki's POV

I looked down at my watch and notice that Nurse Joy would be coming soon.

"Serena I am going to check if Nurse Joy is here, would you be alright with the Pokémon?"

Okami's POV

"Sure I should be alright with the little guys. If Pokémon are anything like pets back home, I should get along just fine"

'Hmm…at least I hope I'll be fine' I thought.

Yuki's POV

"K back in 5…if not return with the Pokémon…Eevee would you like to help um-Okami with the Pokémon?"

Eevee shook her head and jumped to my shoulder.

"Well I guess you have one least Pokémon to look after…by back soon"

Okami's POV

Suddenly I heard shouting and some kind of panic as I saw Team Rocket running with a little blue alligator biting Jesse's hair.

'Huh…that must be the Totodile Professor Elm was talking about'

Then I saw Noemi chasing after the Rockets, using Eevee to attack.

'Aww man…and I'm stuck here babysitting'

**/**

Yuki's POV

This just made my day, first my friend and I are sent to the Pokémon World, second we met Professor crazy-I mean Elm, thirdly talking care of more Pokémon and final Team lame ass Rocket took the water type Pokémon.

Here I am running out my lungs to catch them until I spotted Serena. I smirked. I know she loves to hurt people.

"Serena go catch up to Team lame while I take this starters Pokémon back to Professor Elm"

Okami's POV

'Alright! That's my type of fun! Larvitar and I are going to take them down no problem'

I ran and grabbed Larvitar. This was going to be fun.

Man, this can't get any better. First my friend and I go to the Pokémon World, then I get a Larvitar and get a chance for a starter Pokémon! I'm gonna get into so many battles and have a Tyranitar!

"Ok Larvitar use rock throw on Team Rocket and send them into orbit"

Yuki's POV

"…and that what happen Officer Jenny" I explain to the cop everything I know.

"Well I'm glad you and Okami were here then" said Officer Jenny.

"I am also…but don't you think Okami is a bit…" started Nurse Joy.

I looked at her 'how can they know her real…'

"She can be rough on battling but that's why I send her instead of me" Professor Elm, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy nodded at me like they understood.

"Well knowing Okami, she will be-" Nurse Joy was interrupted by the doors opening and came running in was…'Brock…Misty…and ASH!'

"Hey what do you think you're doing? You can't come in to a crime scene!" shouted Officer Jenny.

"CRIME SCENE!" shocked the trio.

"What? Don't worry Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, I'm on the case!" said Brock.

"You'll be in my case if you don't shut up!" said Misty and dragged Brock away from Jenny and Joy by the ear. Everyone made a face.

"What happen Officer Jenny?" asked Ash.

"A Pokémon was stolen from here" answered Officer Jenny.

"STOLEN!" again shocked the trio.

"Yes but the good thing is that someone is already the Pokémon back" said Nurse Joy.

"Who?" asked Brock.

Damn he's getting annoying "…my sister you dunderhead" Brock, Misty, and Ash turn their attention to me…crap.

"Now who is this pretty lady?" asked Brock while trying to use his charms.

'I wonder if I can hurt him' I thought.

"The name um Yuki and my sister-"

Again the doors opened and this time is was Serena with her Larvitar and Totodile. I smirked.

"Took you long enough…Okami"

Okami's POV

"Well, I was having a little fun battling them and Totodile is safe so that's a bonus score" I can't believe I sat through their intro sequence. My first battle scene:

"_Go Weezing! Take that pesky trainer down!" said James._

"_Go Arbok!" said Jessie._

"_Wow…two poison types. Really…ok Larvitar; let's get rid of these punks! Use stomp on those two!" _

"_How dare you!" shouted Jessie._

"_Arbok! Weezing! Go get that Larvitar" both shouted Jessie and James._

_Arbok and Weezing tackled Larvitar but dodged it. _

"_Alright, good job Larvitar! We already have Totodile, so go all out with sandstorm and trap those two!"_

"_No fair! Our Pokémon can't even see in that sand! Weezing use tackle!" said James._

"_Arbok use poison sting" said Jessie._

"_Larvitar!" I cover my ears "use screech and then follow up with s strong bite" I commanded._

_The sandstorm cleared and the Rockets' Pokémon were down._

"_Ok Larvitar! Knock those twits into orbit with another sandstorm"_

_Larvitar let a blast of a sandstorm towards Team Rocket and sent them flying._

"_We're blasting off again!"_

"…yea that was a fun battle" I smirked.

"I'm glad you have fun, now hand over Totodile to Nurse Joy" said Yuki while she was smirking.

"Ok sure thing." I said. I hand over Totodile to the nurse.

"Watch out, this little guy bites but maybe he only bites Team Rocket" as I handed the Pokémon to her, I warn her about the little guy.

'Wow, glad that was over…stupid Elm; he should be more focused on things' I thought.

"Well we-" Noemi was interrupted by Brock…again.

"OH I didn't know you guys were twins" said Brock with his normal heart shape eyes.

"Oh Brock…by the way you never said who you guys are, I'm Misty and this Togepi" said Misty.

"Yea, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu" introduced Ash and his little Pikachu did his greeting.

"And I'm Brock the-" Misty cut him off by pulling is ear.

"Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Okami. By the way, why is your friend staring at me and my sister like that?"

'Oh great…there's a pervert…Larvitar and I will fix that'

"His like that to-Brock stop it" said Misty while pulling Brock's ears.

"Ow Ow Hey"

"So…what do you three wanted anyway?" said Noemi.

"Oh I wanted to register for the Johto League" answered Ash.

"Oops I was supposed to be back at 2…after I check Totodile, we'll go to the Pokémon Center to sign you three up" explain Nurse Joy.

"Three?" question Ash.

"Oh yes, you see Yuki and Okami are our star trainers" replied Officer Jenny.

"Yes, you see their father before pasting away was the champion for at least 4 years straight" explained Professor Elm.

The trio had their mouths open in shock.

"…but unfortunately I can only give one fire type starter" finished Professor Elm.

"Why? What about the other starters" asked Misty.

"Well, Chikorita and Totodile are good too but Totodile is already given to another trainer and I prefer fire types"

Yuki's POV

I walked to my 'sister'.

"We prefer fire type's cause for us, they are easy to train" I explained to the famous trio.

"But which one of us is going to get Cyndaquil, Yuki?" as Serena asked while the fire type was jumpy around everyone until it went with Larvitar and Serena.

I looked at Cyndaquil and then to Serena and saw how happy they were.

"You can get him Okami, its ok really"

Okami's POV

"Are you sure? Well, I guess I'll take him…he seems friendly around my Larvitar"

I know how much Noemi loves fire types more than anyone.

"Alright…there are other fire types too…we will find a Pokémon you like sooner or later"

"Wonderful Okami…Yuki are you sure you don't want to get your starter…it seems that Chikorita has some kind of bond with you" said Professor Elm.

Yuki's POV

I looked down to see that Chikorita was rubbing her head on my leg.

"…You know what why not…Okami you know I'm 2nd best on grass types"

Okami's POV

"That's true…and Chikorita seems to really like you, plus we both have a starter now, so that's good"

It was a nice thought, we can find all kinds of Pokémon to catch and train so we're bound to run into something powerful sooner or later.

"Right give me a few minutes to check all of them and then we can enter you all in the league" said Nurse Joy.

"I have an idea, you guys can join us, what do you say?" asked Brock in hope.

Yuki's POV

I looked at Serena and saw she was ready to attack him.

"N-No sorry, anyway we need to pack up our camp site so most likely we will see you on a gym, right O-Okami?"

I elbowed her to catch my drift.

Okami's POV

"Right Yuki! We'll be training and looking for Pokémon after we return to our camp site…We can be sure to meet up sometime again"

'Hopefully Brock grows up by then but I doubt that's going to happen'

"Alright here you your Pokémon and some pokeballs, good luck" said Professor Elm.

Yuki's POV

I nodded.

"Thank you Professor, let's go Okami…bye everyone and Ash hope the next time we met…we battle"

"You're on" replied Ash along with his partner, Pikachu.

"and me" said Misty.

"and also me" said Brock with his so called charms.

Okami's POV

"Hey don't forget me! I wouldn't want to miss out on a chance for a battle or two"

"Of course" said the trio.

Yuki's POV

"Alright, good luck on your first gym battle, Ash"

I grabbed my grass type.

"Okami, let's go"

Okami's POV

"Alright we're off"

"We'll see you pretty ladies later!" said Brock with his charms again.

"Larvitar if you please…"

Larvitar jumped to bite Brock in the nose. Of course everyone but Brock laughed at this.

"Oh brother…he never learns!" said Misty while Togepi was being cute.

**/**

**Me: I hope you enjoy and don't worry I will work on the others stories soon**

**Okami: You heard the woman! You all better enjoy the story or larvitar will stomp you all! Just kidding, we're coming up with the next chapter, so if you like the story check to see when we'll post it.**

**Me: …my friend/sister guys anyway plz review and wait for the next chapter with other stories**


	2. Skarmory and Golbat

**/ break line**

********** Next day**

**- Minutes or hours passes**

_**Flashbacks**_

"…**." Speaking**

'…**.' Thought**

**Narrator: After Yuki and Okami's encounter with Brock the pervert they plan on how to train their Pokémon in the next part of their journey.**

**/**

**Chapter 3 – Skarmory and Golbat**

Okami's POV

"Uggh…That Brock is such a perv…I swear the next time I see him I'll pulverize him!"

Larvitar jumped up excitedly in agreement.

"See, even Larvitar wants to kick his butt!"

Yuki's POV

"Of course you would"

Eevee was nodded with me.

"Wow little one we think alike…anyway I guess we need to start looking for some Pokémon…for this league, what you think?"

I looked at my friend; she had that look in her face was…something.

Okami's POV

"Hmm…Yeah, all right...Hey, if I can find a Pokémon that can help me with training the Pokémon I already have Cyndaquil will get used to being around others. Larvitar can help but it will take other Pokémon to help Cyndaquil get stronger"

Yuki's POV

I nodded.

"I believe Chikorita can help…it does have a good nature, right?"

Okami's POV

"Hey, that's a great idea! We should have our Pokémon help each other level up so they can get stronger"

Yuki's POV

I nodded again.

"Alright…I guess we can call mother, tell her about our trip then see if we can get some Pokémon, k"

Okami's POV

"Sounds like a plan to me! Let's call her up and tell her the news"

Yuki's POV

"This cave should have some flying Pokémon…let's split up to find some, k"

Okami's POV

"Okay"

Hm…this cave should be easy to explore.

Let's see, I already have a rock type so I should try to find another type.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from farther down.

"Alright, Larvitar, how about we investigate the noise"

It was the sound of a Golbat.

"Oh hey there, Golbat…Aren't you a cute Pokémon!"

Yes, I have a weird sense of cuteness.

Golbat looked at me like I was crazy at first, then it tried to attack.

"Ok Cyndaquil, I know you're shy but do your best!"

I had to get him to be more confident.

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel on Golbat"

Golbat tried to use supersonic.

"Cyndaquil dodge and tackle Golbat…ok, get back…I'm gonna catch it"

I threw the pokeball and Golbat was caught.

"Yes, I have a Golbat now…I wonder how Yuki's doing"

Yuki's POV

"Let's see…Eevee, Chikorita do feel anything?"

Both shook their heads.

"Alright lets – what's that noise?"

Both Pokémon listen at the noise and then started to go after it.

"Hey wait up"

I ran after them and then stopped to see it was Skarmory.

"It's a Skarmory…damn a steel type, my Pokémon doesn't have anything to weaken it but…"

I stopped talking when Chikorita was tugging my long scurf and was pointing at Skarmory's wing, she was hurt.

"Hey hey um…Skarmory -"

Skarmory turn to glare at me.

"Look I can help you, here…and there you go, all better, what you think"

Skarmory was smiling at her healed wing and looked at me.

"Umm ok…well I'm going to go and -"

Before I finished, Skarmory went to me and started acting like a cat.

"Umm…do you want to come with me?"

Skarmory nodded.

'Well that was easy…Serena will not believe me'

"Ok…go pokeball"

I threw it at Skarmory, it shook 3 times and it clicked.

"Score…now let's head back"

Both nodded their heads.

"Hey Serena, you wouldn't believe how I catch my Pokémon…how about you? What new Pokémon you catch?"

Okami's POV

"I caught a Golbat and was able to get Cyndaquil more comfortable with battling…I'm pretty sure Golbat thinks I'm crazy, but we'll get along…so what did you catch?"

Yuki's POV

"Oh…I get the crazy part but anyway I catch a nice female Skarmory by…helping her to be healed…what do you look at me like that? You know how I love Skarmory"

Okami's POV

"Yea I know… I don't know about you but I really don't see any more Pokémon of interest in this cave…still that's a pretty lucky find….your Skarmory, I mean"

Yuki's POV

I blinked in confusion.

"Why? I remember you can find it in a cave in the game…"

Okami's POV

"No I mean that it was injured and it was willing to trust you…usually any living thing that's injured don't just appear to people"

Yuki's POV

"Oh…well you know me and my luck on games…so shall we get going, we do have flying Pokémon now"

Okami's POV

"Hmm that's time…we can pretty much go anywhere now, huh?"

I bought out my newly caught Golbat, which wasn't so aggressive now.

"Let's just get out first…I don't know if it's okay to start flying just yet…you should ask Skarmory if she can fly after its injury"

3rd POV

After a practice flying with Golbat, Serena flew around to see if there was a Pokémon center. There was one not far from where they were at.

Yuki's POV

"Here you are, all healed" said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy"

I walked back to Serena outside to see my new Skarmory.

"Hey S-Okami, she's all healed and ready to fly!"

Okami's POV

"That's great to hear"

Turn to Nurse Joy. "Hey, thanks Nurse Joy"

I turned back to Yuki. "Alright, where should we head off to next? The first gym shouldn't be too far from here"

Yuki's POV

"Let me see…if I'm seeing this right then we have a town to pass or two"

I took out my Skarmory.

"Hey Silver, do you think you'll be able to fly this far"

Skarmory look at the map and nodded.

"Sweet, ready Okami"

Okami's POV

"Ready"

I took out my Golbat.

"Alright let's go, Golbat…Silver the Skarmory, huh? I need to think of names for my Pokémon"

Well in the games that we played, Falkner is the next gym leader.

3rd POV

10 mins later…

Enjoying the ride, Serena was looking around then noticed someone falling down. She couldn't hold her laughter. Even her Golbat was laughing.

Yuki's POV

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"And what are you laughing at?"

Okami's POV

"HA HA HA…that loser kid just tripped and started crying! That's what she gets for wearing that stupid yellow outfit!"

Yuki's POV

"…of course you would"

I looked to see the clumsy kid and then notice more people. One of them looks familiar…

"TEAM ROCKET"

Okami's POV

I got a closer look at the people on the ground.

"Hey, it sure is Team Rocket…they never learn their lesson, do they? Oooh! We should swoop in and beat them down again!"

Golbat sounded excited too.

"See, even Golbat thinks they're lame! Let's go then!"

Yuki's POV

I laughed.

"Lead the way, dear friend…ready Silver"

Skarmory nodded.

Okami's POV

"Okay Golbat, are you ready for this?"

Golbat nodded.

I got a close enough to jump Team Rocket and dove off of Golbat.

"Hey idiots, it's time for you guys to blast off again!"

"OH NO, not you guys again!" shouted Team Rocket.

They were about to start with their song when…

"Don't even start your intro sequence or I'll make you oh so miserable!"

Yuki's POV

I walked to Cassy, the crazy baseball fangirl; I put an arm around her shoulder.

"You're a new trainer, right?"

"…yea" said Cassy.

Okami's POV

I looked towards Cassy and laughed.

"Are you seriously going to listen to these dweebs? I mean look at how dork they look – well, actually I can see you befriending these losers, cause you dress like an idiot too…seriously though, you can't just go around believing everyone you talk to…they're probably trying to trick you into something stupid"

Yuki's POV

"I normally don't agree with you on those terms but this one is just…for you to understand what my friend means is to don't believe strangers right of the spot if they want to talk to you even they dress alike"

I looked at Cassy and she had a face of embarrassment.

I looked back at Team Rocket and they look like they had fire around them.

"Okami…why don't you have fun with the dumbbells while I explain this novice trainer the basics"

Looking at Serena…

'OH crap…hell just broke loose'

Okami's POV

I took out my Cyndaquil, who looked more confident.

"I don't believe you've met my new Pokémon Cyndaquil and Golbat? They can't wait to teach you guys a lesson!"

"Oh no, we're not going down easily this time! Go get those Pokémon Weezing!" shouted James.

"Go Arbok! Teach this trainer not to mess with Team Rocket" shouted Jesse.

"Ha! Yeah right! Okay Cyndaquil, jump on Golbat! Golbat fly at Weezing and Arbok!"

"Arbok use poison sting!" ordered Jesse.

"Weezing use smog!" ordered James.

"Golbat dodge and use wing attack and Cyndaquil use ember on the wind from Golbat's wing attack!"

The wind increased the flame to a fiery tornado. Direct hit!

"Great job guys, now Golbat use wing attack Weezing and Cyndaquil use flame wheel on Arbok"

Of course they got defeated.

"I know you two have other Pokémon! Go ahead bring them out for a thrashing!"

"Come on out Lickitung!" said Jesse.

"Go Victreebel!" said James.

He throws his pokeball and Victreebel tries to eat James' head as always.

"No1 Not Me!" yelled James while running away.

"Oh even easier…Cyndaquil use flame wheel on Victreebel and Golbat use cross poison to finish it off!"

The attacks were a hit and Team Rocket was off on the air.

"I can't believe we're blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket.

"Looks like a home run!" I shouted.

Yuki's POV

"…I believe you went overboard there sister dear!"

I turn back to Cassy.

"Now that's all the basics of being a trainer"

"Alright, thanks…now I can continue my honor to my family" said Cassy happily.

Okami's POV

"Well, good luck with that and hopefully you keep on training to be a good trainer so guys like Team Rocket won't hassle you" I said while moving my finger to that annoy girl.

"Um…okay thanks, I guess" said Cassy and walked away.

Yuki's POV

"Alright let's go Silver"

I got on Skarmory's back and she started to fly up.

"Hey we need to start training before going to the first gym sis"

Okami's POV

"Cool…I'm ready for that any time"

I got onto Golbat.

"Come on Golbat, let's get going"


	3. Take a Hint Casey

**/ break line**

********** Next day**

**- Minutes or hours passes**

_**Flashbacks**_

"…**." Speaking**

'…**.' Thought**

**Narrator**: **In the last chapter, Yuki and Okami had added a Skarmory and a Golbat to their teams after which they had agreed to enter the National park bug contest along with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Cassy. Which may lead to some unwanted consequences.**

/

**Chapter 3 – Take a hint Cassy**

Yuki's POV

"How much longer Seri"

I looked around if we are near a town. I wanted to lie down and sleep because my but is numb as hell.

Even Silver, my Skarmory was getting tired.

"Can we take a break?"

I whined to her again.

Okami's POV

"Fine we can take a break…I'm sure Venom wants a break too"

I looked at Golbat.

"You like the name Venom, right?"

Golbat nodded.

"Okay…hey there's an event down there…let's check it out while we're at it"

The Bug Catching contest was being held.

Yuki's POV

"Remind me…why did we enter this contest again?"

I asked Serena while holding the park ball.

Okami's POV

"You never know if you might find a Pokémon you want…besides, winning a Sun Stone could be useful for something"

I looked at the guy in a Venomoth costume.

"I want to kick him sooo….badly…"

And so…I did.

"Hey what was that for?!" asked the Venomoth man.

"Ditch the costume, loser!" I shouted.

Yuki's POV

I laugh badly when Serena kicked to Venomoth guy.

"Nice one Okami…let's go the contest is about is about to start soon"

Okami's POV

"Oh, alright…I'll see what I want to catch when we start the contest"

I looked over at the other contestants. I see Ash and his friends and…Cassy.

"You have to be kidding me…that stupid yellow stripe girl is back"

Yuki's POV

I looked at Serena and noticed that she wanted to hurt her.

"Just don't leave marks Serena" I whispered to her ear.

Okami's POV

"Oh alright" I muttered back.

I turned to Ash and his friends…and that annoying yellow kid. I noticed Cassy was about to sing.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again! And Cassy…don't you dare start singing…"

I glared at her.

"Oh…okay…so how has everyone been doing?"

Yuki's POV

"Fine"

'As long you don't start sing' I thought as my eyebrow was twitching.

"We've been okay…just looking for Pokémon" answered Okami/Serena.

"So you guys are entered in the Bug Catching Contest too…Ash was just going to enter!" said Brock with wonder.

"I'm actually gonna stay out of this contest…I really don't like bugs" said Misty.

"Well, Pikachu and I are gonna win this contest! Good luck to you guys" declared Ash.

"Thanks! Good luck to you too" said Okami/Serena.

Yuki's POV

"Yay Okami! Did you see it? I catch this cute Spinarak"

I said while jumping up and down like a little girl.

Okami's POV

"Aww…it's adorable! I wonder what bugs I can try to catch"

The Johto region has a pretty good variety of bugs. There must be something to get.

Yuki's POV

"The more the merrier, that's what I say"

Suddenly I heard the annoy kid not that far.

"Tackle attack that tree"

'What is she doing now?' I thought.

"Okami did you-"

Okami's POV

"Hear Cassy? Of course…you would have to be deaf to not hear that annoying voice from a mile away!"

We went over to see what Cassy was up to and we soon met Ash too.

Cassy was trying to catch Pineco.

Pineco! I can catch one of those!

"Don't you know Chikorita's weak against Pineco?" wondered Ash to Cassy.

"Yeah, but I always say on good offense is the best defense" answered Cassy with pride.

'Oh boy…I see where this is going…' I thought.

Yuki's POV

"Isn't there the saying 'there is no I in team'…you work your pokemon to death facing its disadvantages" I said while I glared at her.

I sighed.

"Go ahead Okami, Ash, come let's go over there and tell you about the Pokémon I captured"

I grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him away before the boom.

"…alright" said Ash.

Okami's POV

I was not happy to hear about Cassy's Pokémon abuse.

"Yuki's right! I can't believe you would do that to your Pokémon! Chikorita works hard to be your friend and you treat it like a too! How you would like it if I pitted you against a Pokémon you couldn't beat and Chikorita forced YOU to stay in battle?!"

"In fact, Inferno use flame whe-"

Chikorita stood between my Cyndaquil and Cassy.

"See what I mean? Despite putting up with your abuse, Chikorita still tries to protect you! Chikorita deserves a better trainer!"

I gave Cassy the evil glare and turned to face my Cyndaquil.

"Come on Inferno – let's have your flame wheel be used to catch one of these Pineco"

I met back up with Noemi and Ash.

"I hope I got though to that thick headed girl…Anyway I caught myself a Pineco"

Yuki's POV

"That's good to hear and great for the Pineco, right Ash"

I said as I turned to the boy trainer.

"That's great, now I got to get my Pokémon…see you guys, come on pal" said Ash with passion.

"Pika pi" answered Pikachu.

Okami's POV

I turned to Ash.

"Well good luck with finding a Pokémon"

"Thanks! See you guys maybe after the contest" said Ash while he run to the left.

I looked back at Noemi.

"I hope that Cassy girl is lost in the forest somewhere crying…she needed the sense knocked into her"

Yuki's POV

"I hope so…come on let's go to the judges and wait Ash there and pray that the annoying girl loses"

Yuki's POV

"Nice one Ash. You got a Sunstone and a Beedrill"

I said while I jumping up and down because Ash won, not that annoying yellow brat.

"Thanks and also to you…you got in second and that great Spinarak" said Ash.

"Why me" whined Misty.

"Oh come on Misty, is so cute just hold her"

I said while holding my little Pokémon.

Misty yelled and tried to hit the bug Pokémon with her red bag while hold her little baby Pokémon in the other hand.

"Hey watch it"

Spinarak was mad to the little red head human and sprayed her web to her.

"AH! Get this off! Get this off!" shouted Misty while she was struggling in the web.

Okami's POV

"Hahahaha…How can you be scared of something so adorable…plus I think it like you"

Venom was grinning about something.

It only meant one thing.

I turned to Golbat.

"Team Rocket is around here aren't they?" I asked as Golbat nodded.

'This is gonna be fun' I thought.

Yuki's POV

While I notice Serena was grinning look that I walk away far from her then heard a noise behind me.

I turned and notice a little blue Pokémon.

"Hey Seri, is that a Nidoran ?"

Okami's POV

I looked over and saw the Pokémon.

"OH I wanna catch it!"

I looked over and could tell Venom wanted to mess with Team Rocket and is nudging me to hurt them.

"Aww I know you wanna mess with Team Rocket but I also want to catch this Nidoran "

Venom looked disappointed.

"Ok Venom…what if I let you go mess with those losers while Inferno and I catch that Nidoran "

Venom made an angry look.

"You can do whatever you want to attack them" I said evilly.

Venom grinned and flew off.

I came back from catching the Nidoran , which I named Elwyn. I met backup with my Golbat.

"Did you have fun?"

Venom smiled and nodded.

It had a piece of clothing in its mouth.

"You didn't bite their butts did you?"

Venom nodded.

"Nice one, Venom!"

We both laughed.

Yuki's POV

I looked at them strangely.

"…I will never question you're…um ya so should we do some training before the gym?"

Okami's POV

"Yeah…that sounds like a plan…I should test out Elwyn so I can see how much training she needs. It would be cool to evolve some of our Pokémon before challenging the gym"

3rd POV

After an hour of training, Serena and Noemi went to a little village before the gym to pick some more medicine.

Before getting out of the store, a figure that looked like a delivery boy called towards us.

"Excuse me but are you Miss Yuki Fudo?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" wondered Yuki.

"Here, your mother wants you to have this box"

"…um thanks"

"Good day" said the delivery boy and walked out and left.

Okami looked at the delivery guy and back to Yuki.

"Um…what just happened?" asked Okami in confusing.

"I got no idea" said Yuki while I open the box and revealed an aqua stone and a note.

Yuki widen her eyes.

"…Okami, i-it's a water stone…no way!" said Yuki as she put it in front on Okami's face.

"Hey, that's great! Now you can try to evolve your Eevee! You're always good with using Vaporeon." said Okami.

'I'm wondering where mother would have picked up that water stone…they're not easy to get' thought Okami.

"Yep now my true evolution Eevee Pokémon can be with me…though where did mother get this water stone?" wondered Yuki.

Yuki looked down and notice the note again.

'…maybe'

Yuki took the note and read it to herself and smiled at the end.

"Now I know how she got it" said Yuki with a grin.

Okami was curious about the note.

"So…how did mother end up with the water stone?" asked Okami.

"Let's see…" said Yuki and began to read the note.

_Hello my sweet trainers, are you having fun? How many Pokémon have you seen? Did you catch good Pokémon for a team?_

_I know Okami will find some that will suite for well…just be a bit nice when fighting please._

_Oh dear Yuki, I always know you wanted a Vaporeon so I ask Professor Elm that little wager he owns me and I ask him if he could find me a water stone. I got it 3 days ago when you two left so I had to deliver it to the nearest town or village you'll be passing by._

_I hope you have a wonderful time and please do call when you get to the next Pokémon Center. I want to see both of you girls again…and see if Okami has not gone crazy with hurting people._

_Well good luck my girls, remember the whole town supporting you both._

_Love, mother_

"Well that's something, don't you agree?" asked Yuki.

"Of course, mother knows us too well. Besides that lame Team Rocket, I don't think I've gotten carried away, right?" wondered Okami.

'I can see why mother put that part in the letter. I always have been the type of trainer that goes looking for battles. Well, as long as I get along with my Pokémon, it shouldn't matter' Okami thought.

"It's kinda weird that this woman knows how we are and yet we know nothing about her…I feel like a bad daughter, you?" Yuki wondered.

"Yeah, same here…we got here from playing our games but everyone acts like we actually live here. I have to agree it's kinda weird. I didn't really notice that until now…" Okami wondered the same thing.

"It's so nice here but we have to return to our world…though my mind tells me to stay…what we should do, Seri?" asked Noemi, using Okami's real name in a low voice.

"I kind of want to stay too. We probably should go back to our own world but we don't know how to do that yet" agreed Okami.

'We did get here on accident with no way back' thought Okami.

"Hm…well we might as well enjoy the adventure until we find a way to return to our own world" said Okami in a positive way.

'I guess…so want to go round 5 with my Pokémon again, I promise to go easy…just a bit" said Yuki as she smirked.

"I can't say I'll do the same…I need my Pokémon to be tough for the gym leader battles ahead" said Okami.

My competitive side was kicking in again.

"You probably better not hold back, I wasn't serious the first rounds" said Okami.

"Sure that's what you said on the 3rd round…ok I go with Eevee this time, you?" said Yuki pointing her fox Pokémon.

"I need to train my Nidoran so I'll pick her. It won't be too long before Elwyn becomes a Nidorina . Do you remember to get some antidotes?" said Okami as she smirked while thinking of her Pokémon's ability effect.

Poison always has been one of Okami's favorite states conditions, besides burning.

"Well, we're both ready to battle" said Okami as she took out her Nidoran .

"Of course, I got some, I'm not those dunderhead trainers like that yellow singing brat, what do you take me for?" Yuki asked while taking out Eevee out of her pokeball nap.

"Though after the battle I'm evolving Eevee and naming her Aurora, what you think?" asked Yuki.

"That's a cool name for a Vaporeon…it'll finally have a nickname. Anyway, are you ready?" asked Okami.

"Hell ya, go Eevee use dig!"

An hour later

"Hey Seri, is Elwyn evolving?" Yuki said as she noticed the light was surrounding the young poison type.

"It looks like it is…either that or it's a Pokémon seizure party" wondered Okami.

"It is…my Kikwi is evolving to yay more to scare Misty with" said Yuki while she was jumping up and down.

"Yes…our training has paid off. We should be able to take on the gym leader soon" said Okami.

Yuki turned to her new evolve Pokémon.

"I don't care if it against your weakest points Kikwi, you will show them how strong you are" Yuki said while Ariados was getting excited.

"Well, should we head off to the gym then? My Larvitar, Shig could get some easy training" said Okami.

"Why not, let's just go to the Pokemon Center to heal up" said Yuki while taking out her Skarmory.

"Silver let's go to Violet City"

Okami took out her Golbat.

"Alright Venom, we're gonna get us a badge…let's go!"

/

**Egypt: well I hope we all like this chapter**

**Okami: Hey everybody, remember to favorite and review, or else my Pokémon will eat your faces, ok? Thanks for reading, everybody! **

**Egypt: …you reader's she can do that…anyway remember guys we don't own Pokémon just the game**

**Okami: We're basically following the game for the gym leaders, not the anime, so…. Yeah.**

**Egypt: what she said anyway-**

**Both: ENJOY!**


	4. Violet City Gym Battle

**/ break line**

********** Next day**

**- Minutes or hours passes**

_**Flashbacks**_

"…**." Speaking**

'…**.' Thought**

**Narrator**: **Once they had finished the bug contest Yuki and Okami left for Violet City to challenge its gym leader and earn their first badge in Johto.**

/

**These are the Pokémon that we have in our teams and the nicknames:**

**Noemi / Yuki Fudo -**

**Eevee to Vaporeon as Aurora**

**Skarmory as Silver**

**Chikorita to Bayleef as Farore**

**Spinarak to Ariados as Kikwi**

**Serena / Okami Fudo –**

**Larvitar as Shig**

**Cyndaquil to Quilava as Inferno**

**Golbat to Crobat as Venom**

**Nidoran to Nidorina as Elwyn**

**Gym Leader Falkner –**

**Hoothoot**

**Dodrio**

**Pidgeot**

**/**

**Chapter 4 – Violet City Gym Battle**

Okami's POV

We arrived at the Violet City, a small city with traditional looking buildings and a giant tower. I remember from the game that it was Sprout Tower.

"This city looks more like a small village. There are only a few houses and they look kinda old"

Yuki's POV

I looked at Seri.

"I guess they wanted to keep like this…let's go to Poke Center and find the gym which I believe you know the way"

"The gym is actually not too far from the Pokémon center. We should see it on our way there" replied Seri.

"Yes ma'am"

"Well this is it…I guess"

I turned to Seri.

"Is it?"

Okami's POV

"Sure is…well let's do this"

Suddenly we were stopped by a badly disguised Team Rocket.

"We're from the Pokémon Investigators and we're checking trainers' Pokémon for-"

Jesse was interrupted by me.

"Did you seriously think we wouldn't know it's you, Team Lame-o?"

I grabbed my pokeball.

"Come on out Venom…your friends are here to donate more clothes"

Venom smiled evilly.

"Well, Team Rocket, I guess you really want to get bitten again…what do you think, sis?"

"Yes I believe Aurora needs more training some more with her ice moves" said Yuki with a smirk.

"Excellent idea…we're gonna kick your butts, Team Lame! Go Venom! Use aerial ace!"

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Come on Seri, Let's go and get our badges before sunset if we have to battle him separate…and stop using poison fang on the dumb talking cat"

I started walking towards the tall gym, leaving Seri to dumb Team Rocket.

"Hurry up, Seri"

Okami's POV

"Alright, fine…come on Venom let's go. You can get better battles than these idiots"

We headed to the gym and went to face the Falkner.

I turned to Noemi.

"You probably want to battle first, right? It's ok I'll watch the battle to see what strategy I wanna use"

"Ok…I'll first use…my Silver first" said Yuki with a smirk.

* * *

Top Floor, Yuki's POV

"Falkner I challenge you and your flying type to battle" I shouted to him.

"I'll warn you that my flying Pokémon is not to be underestimated. Go Hoothoot!" said Falkner as he throw his pokeball.

"Well you shouldn't underestimate a little girl…go Silver take flight"

"Battle begins" shouted the Referee.

I decided to use a strategy that I was thinking the way over here. At first I wanted to use Kikwi but I wanted to use him on a stronger trainer then this guy.

Alright, better start.

"Silver use double team…"

A whole bunch of copy of Skarmory was surrounding Hoothoot, just the way I told Silver to do beforehand.

"…then use swift" I said with a smirk.

Can't get out of this one, can you bird boy?

"No! Hoothoot! Try to dodge before it hits you!" said a panicked Falkner.

But it was too late.

Hoothoot was hit countless of times in different directions of the star attack and was down.

I didn't want him recover fast so…

"Silver, finish Hoothoot off with steel wing!"

With that attack Hoothoot was out.

"You did goo Hoothoot. You deserve a nice long rest…come on out, Dodrio! Use agility!"

Crap hate that move…even in the game then I notice of something.

"Silver, close your eyes and wait until I tell you when to attack" here is opening hope.

Skarmory did she was told. Dodrio was advancing closer then there was an opening.

"Now use double team and quickly use dark pulse"

Again a copy of Skarmory but this time were everywhere in the stadium and a bunch of waves of dark energy was everywhere hitting anything they hit along the real target.

"Dodrio get back up!" shouted Falkner.

Dodrio tries to get back up but faints.

"It's ok Dodrio…take a rest now" said Falkner as he return his flightless bird in his pokeball.

I was grin happily as Falkner was down to one Pokémon and turned to Seri.

"Okami, are you getting good ideas yet!"

I notice Okami was grinning evilly.

"Oh don't worry, I have my battle plans for Shig" shouted out Okami.

I turned back at Falkner.

"Come one bird boy; take out your last Pokémon"

"Pidgeot, come on out! I'm counting on you!"

"Final round, begin" shouted the forgotten referee.

"Oh I'm so sorry I've not been a lady like much to you…why don't you go first, bird boy?"

"Don't underestimate my Pidgeot! Go Pidgeot use fly!"

"Silver don't move just yet"

Skarmory stayed again.

Pidgeot was getting closer and closer until…there.

"Fly now Silver and before it can recover use rock slide follow with swift"

Just before Pidgeot attacked Skarmory dodged it and use a rock form attack to attack the speed bird out with the star attack again.

That is how is done, now the ending bow…steel wing"

Before Falkner could do anything, Pidgeot gat a fully blown attack of steel and fainted.

"Yes only one Pokémon, people" I said as I was jumping up and down.

"Well it looks like I lost. Yuki you've earned the Zephyr Badge…my Pokémon needs to rest up" declared Falkner.

"Don't forget I plan to battle you too Falkner" demand Okami.

"Alright, but I don't plan to lose twice" said Falkner.

"Then I guess you better change your plans because you won't get a victory from me!" declared Okami.

* * *

Few hours later, Okami's POV

"I've healed up my bird Pokémon and they're ready for battle. I warn you…they're determined to win' declared Falkner.

"Good I wouldn't want them to go easy. Come on out, Shig! Ok, Falkner you can make the first move!"

"Go Hoothoot! Dive at that larvitar and use peck!" command Falkner.

Bad idea…

"Shig wait till it gets close to you"

Hoothoot got close to Shig and I covered my ears.

"Use screech!"

Hoothoot got startled and fell backwards.

"Quick Shig, use rock throw before it's gets back up!"

It was supper effective.

"No! Try to get up Hoothoot!" shout Falkner.

It was no use Hoothoot was down for the count.

"Hoothoot is no longer able to battle. Next battle, begin!" said the referee.

"Go Dodrio! Use you speed to win this" supported Falkner to his flightless bird.

Ah yes, the three headed Dodrio.

"Shig try to get closer to Dodrio!" I commanded.

This was a bluff – I know Dodrio was much faster than larvitar.

"Bad move, my Dodrio special in speed. Dodrio, move in for a drill peck" smirked Falkner.

Larvitar's height is going to force Dodrio to put its heads close to the ground. I took the advantage of this.

"Now Shig jump up and use stomp on the heads!"

It hit hard but Dodrio wasn't out of the count yet.

"Dodrio get back up and use tri-attack!" command Falkner.

"Quickly use sandstorm!"

Dodrio stopped because it couldn't see. It left its body right for an open attack.

"Alright, Shig use headbutt on Dodrio's chest" I commanded larvitar before the storm disappeared.

The sandstorm cleared to show a fainted Dodrio.

"Dodrio return…you can rest up easy now buddy" said Falkner.

"Final round" said the referee.

"Alright Pidgeot…we're counting on you to turn this battle around! Dive in at Larvitar for a quick attack" commanded Falkner.

It's all about timing. A little trickier with speed but I had a plan.

"Now Shig, jump on Pidgeot's back and hang on tight!"

"Now I have you right where I want you – Pidgeot fly high into the air!" commanded a determined gym leader.

I smirked.

"NO – we have Pidgeot right where **we** want it…Shig use screech!"

As I thought the noise caused Pidgeot to stop and started to fall from the sky.

"Good Shig, keep up and hang on tight"

"Pidgeot shake it off" said a feared Falkner.

I waited for Shig to be safe landing distance to make another move while screech was taking effect.

"Now Shig use stomp and hit him hard"

I also waited for Pidgeot to get closer to the ground for Pidgeot to not be able to recover fast enough to stop from crashing. The stomp made it crash with a hard impact just like I wanted it to be.

"No Pidgeot, try to get back up" shouted Falkner.

It was struggling to stand but it managed to get up.

Good Pidgeot looks ready to faint.

"Shig end this with rock throw"

And that was the end of the battle.

I stand proudly and looked at Falkner's face, priceless.

"Pure skill, my friend"

"I can't believe I lost again…you've earned the Zephyr badge" admitted Falkner.

"Thank you…that was a good match"

Shig jumped on to my shoulder.

"You did an excellent job Shig. It proves that being small is awesome!"

I turned to Noemi and when Falkner couldn't hear, I started talking to her disappointedly.

"I hope the other gym leaders aren't this easy – this battle was total overkill"

"I'll say…you don't give them chance to attack…even in game version" said my friend then she went to the elevator.

"Come on, we need to go and heal up and call mother to show her our first badges" said Noemi.

"I can't help my competitive side, but yeah let's go heal up our Pokémon. Good thing the Pokémon center is close to the gym"

* * *

3rd POV

"Here you are your Larvitar and Skarmory are ready to go" said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" said Yuki.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Okami.

Okami turned to Yuki.

"Ok let's go and call mom and tell her about our victory against Falkner" said Okami with excitement.

We walked to the phone to tell the good news.

_Rang-Rang-Rang_

"Hey mother! Guess what me and Yuki did" said Okami excitedly.

"Well I'm guessing you two will tell me, hello Larvitar and Vaporeon how are you?" said a curious Mrs. Fudo.

Both Pokémon greeted.

"They have nicknames mother, anyway we won our first badge mother, see" said Yuki while me and Okami were showing her the badges to the screen.

"Oh how wonderful, your father will be so proud of both of you…even you Okami though like your father, you didn't give him a chance to get you, right?" said a smirking mother.

"No of course not…you know me too well mother" said Okami.

Yuki laughed at the comment then thought of something.

"How is father, mother?"

"He's doing great and becoming the great Pokémon researcher ever" explained Mrs. Fudo.

'So that's what he does – wait' pause Yuki.

"Mother how long did he finish his journey" asked Yuki.

"Let me think…about close to a few months and got 3rd in the Pokémon League" answered Mrs. Fudo.

'Wow' thought Yuki.

"That's awesome! I bet I can get that level if I keep training my Pokémon" said a determined Okami.

'I've always trained my Pokémon to the highest levels in order to beat the Pokémon league in the games' thought Okami.

"Oh by the way, speaking about your father he sent his love and best wishes in Hoenn also he send two Pokémon for each of you that might be in your liking, I'll be sending them to Professor Elm so he can transfer them to Violet City Pokémon Center" explain Mrs. Fudo.

Yuki's eyes brighten by the name region Hoenn.

"What did he send, mother" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, tell us please! I hope the Pokémon are strong!" said an excited Okami.

"Hmm…I'll let you two figure it out when I send the Pokémon to Professor Elm for transfer" said a smirking mother.

"Aww, no fair!" complain Okami.

'Wow now I know where the clever evil comes from' thought Okami.

"No fair mother, can there be a hint, please" begged Yuki.

"Nope sorry just stay there when Nurse Joy calls you, bye my loves" said Mrs. Fudo.

Call Ended.

"You know it's weird to say that our personalities somehow was transferred to the game parents…our mother is evil!" explained Yuki.

"I still don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. Let's go get our transferred Pokémon. I can't wait to see what we got!" said Okami while running back to Nurse Joy.

* * *

"Well here, the premier ball is for Miss Yuki Fudo and the net ball is for Miss Okami Fudo" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Yuki.

Okami opened up the net ball and a grey catfish Pokémon came out.

"Yay it's a Barboach! I think I'll call it Whiskers. I wonder what you got" wondered Okami.

"Let's…"

Yuki throw the premier ball and came out an orange ant Pokémon and the eyes look like stars.

"OMG, it's a Trapinch, father knows me too much…let's see what level you are" said Yuki while taking out the pokedex.

*Trapinch, level 17 - knows the moves bite, faint attack, giga drain, dig, headbutt, protect and double team*

"Wow father got me a good Trapinch which her name is now Elda, what about you're Barboach, Seri?" wondered Yuki.

"Well, let me check"

Okami brought out her pokedex.

*Barboach, level 17 - knows the moves the moves water pulse, spark, mud bomb, icy wind, water gun, flail and façade*

"Spark?" questioned Okami. "It's just like the Barboach I have in my game. I don't plan on letting it forget that move"

"It's just weird how the anime is following up in our game was" wondered Yuki.

"Weird but cool" said Okami.

"Come on let's train your new Pokémon and rest in the Pokémon center, what you say?" asked Yuki.

"Sounds like a plan…the more training, the merrier" said Okami.

"Alright…race ya, come on Elda" said Yuki as she ran carrying her Trapinch.

"Challenge accepted!" said Okami while she took her Barboach with her.

* * *

**Okami: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review or else no cookies for you. **

**Egypt: …are you sure you were not too harsh on the first gym battle…**

**Okami: No I wasn't. It's not my fault Falkner forgot to review the chapter….**

**Egypt: …no comment…anyway please do review or-**

**Okami: I'll haunt you in your dreams, physically and mentally…**

**Egypt: …you so copy that form that Zelda abridged guy that puts his link all killing spree, right?**

**Okami: maybe…**

**Egypt: …ok…anyway enjoy…if you dare**

**Okami: Giant Pikachu!**


	5. Precious Stones and Unused Hoothoot Tale

**/ break line**

********** Next day**

**- Minutes or hours passes**

_**Flashbacks**_

"…**." Speaking**

'…**.' Thought**

**Narrator: As Yuk and Okami spend the night at a Pokémon center, little do they know that a pokegear call will send them to an exciting reunion…**

**/**

**Chapter 5 – Precious Stones and Unused Hoothoot Tale**

3rd POV

~Rang Ring~

Yuki was rudely woken up by the pokegear ringing.

"Now who would be calling this early…Seri, where did I leave that thing again?" wondered Yuki as she was getting up from her bed at the Pokémon Center.

Okami didn't want to answer but she didn't want to hear that annoying ringing again.

"Don't you usually leave the pokegear in your bag…I wonder who it is trying to call us this time" wondered an annoyed Okami while rubbing her tried eyes.

Yuki felt dumb but she was still felt sleepy.

"Oh right…I blame the person who's calling us this early in the morning!" snapped Yuki.

Yuki got out of the bed and went to her bag that she left lying on the chair to the right of her bedside. She digs out the pokegear and press the talk button.

"WHAT! Who's calling me this early in the – oh professor Elm I'm sorry" apologized Yuki realizing it was the professor who was calling.

"It's alright…I've seemed too forgotten about your hate of mornings Yuki" replied Elm.

"Umm…right so why did you call anyway, professor?" wondered Yuki.

About now Okami was full awake and got up to see what's going on. She walked up to her sister's left side and saw that it Professor Elm on the pokegear screen.

"Well you see, oh morning Okami and how are you? Forgive me for waking you guys up so early but it was need, you see?" stated Elm.

"What's the problem professor? It must be important for you to wake us up like this…if there is anything to help on, we'll be glad to help you" wondered Okami.

"Well you see, there is a small valley where some people use a Donphan to harvest a precious stone but the problem is that some of the Pokémon are ill and need medicine so I'm asking if you guys can deliver the medicine to them, I see you guys are in a Pokémon Center" said Elm.

"That's all we need to do? We have our flying types so the delivery shouldn't be a problem…seeing the Donphan healthy again would be a really good thing and we might find some other ways to help out" said Okami happily and worried about the Donphan.

"I believe you're on to something, the area where you are going is perfect for a ground type to train" stated Elm.

"Good to know so when do you want us to leave?" asked Yuki.

"If you like, right now, let me just tell Nurse Joy and then you are off, bye girls take care" said Elm then ended the call.

* * *

An hour later…

"Here you are, thank you please make sure those Donphan get this" said Nurse Joy as she was given Yuki and Okami the medicine.

Yuki's POV

"No problem Nurse Joy" as I grabbed the medicine and put it in my bag.

"See you" I waved bye to Nurse Joy as she waved back.

I ran outside to meet back with Seri so we can send out to the small valley.

"Ready Okami"

Okami's POV

I yawned "Okay…ready to go!"

I brought out my Venom. Venom yawned and glared at me for waking it up so early.

"Oh don't be so grumpy…we're going to help out some Pokémon and who knows we might run into trouble…"

Venom finally nodded.

"Alright let's go"

* * *

An hour of flying later

Yuki's POV

"Hey I think we are here" as I noticed the beautiful valley that was maybe caused by a Donphan's strength to find the precious stone.

'I really do love it here…Elda will love this area' I looked around for Seri.

"Shall we find the trainer of those ill Donphan? Umm…Rochelle, right?"

"Yeah we should be able to find her if we focus on looking for a bunch of Donphan…Rochelle is always around them, let's go deliver the medicine" suggested Okami.

* * *

A few minutes later of searching…

"Found her, Okami!" I shouted and started to fly down towards her.

"Hello Rochelle, I'm Yuki and the girl that is coming is my sister Okami" as Seri was just coming down.

"Hello Yuki and Okami, I'm so glad you two were able to get the medicine to me…the Donphan are really sick and they need whatever help they can get" said Rochelle happily.

"No problem, if you like we can watch over the ones outside while you take care of the others, right Okami"

I gave her the look saying 'we need to find Team Rocket or Ash and his friends'

"Oh thank you for watching over my Donphans for me and of course delivering the medicine let me know if you need anything" offered Rochelle.

Okami's POV

"It's nothing just glad to help out some pokémon. We'll let you know if we need anything"

I turned back to Yuki and quietly said "If there are gems that are valuable, Team Rocket might just show up and you know what that means"

I looked around the area and smiled a bit.

'It really would be nice to get some training in such a beautiful area'

* * *

Yuki's POV

I looked around and noticed the youngest one was gone.

'If the young one is gone then…'

I realized that soon Ash and his friends will be here soon.

"Okami, the youngest ran off, want to come and met Ash again?"

"Of course, it's better than sitting around waiting for the Donphans get better…we might even get to battle, not to mention abuse that pervert, Brock!" said Okami happily to get some walking done.

"Alright let's go before they start fighting the poor young one"

* * *

3rd POV

'Now I know it's was around here-'

Yuki was interrupted by a familiar voice of her left side.

"Guys it's a Pokémon"

Yuki peaked a bit on the bush she was hiding while Okami was sitting on the tree branch.

"Let's see what kind?" wondered Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

*Donphan thy armor Pokémon, with its strong tusks and tough skin, Donphan is known for its powerful tackle attack, the length of its tusks indicates the level*

"Sounds good to me, now I just got to catch it" determined Ash as he was prepared to fight but before he can, Brock steps in.

"Now just a sec Ash"

"Ya…"

"I think is better that I capture this one" stated Brock.

"What makes you say that?" wondered Ash confusedly.

"Just look at those tusks" said as Brock pointed at the Donphan's tusks while Ash and Misty turned to look as well.

'See how short they are compared the ones in the pokedex" stated Brock.

"Ya so" said Ash as he looked at the picture of the Donphan and the real one.

"It's young and it needs a good breeder to help it to grow and that obvious should be me" stated Brock snobby like.

"I'll help it grow" said Ash a bit angry.

"Don't be selfish Ash, think best for that Donphan"

"I'm what best for that Donphan"

"Well I say I-"

Come guys, there is really nothing-"

Misty was cut off by a sudden sound of a creepy laugh coming near where the Donphan.

"You guys so know that the Donphan already belongs to someone else, right?' said Okami while she was laughing crazy.

They all looked surprise but Brock quickly gained the famous pervert look again.

Okami had Shig on her shoulder.

"Shig, make sure Brock is being on a good behavior"

The larvitar gave Brock an evil glare as to try to say 'stay back'

"Aw…come on we haven't even been reunited for five minutes" whined Brock.

"As you can see Brock hasn't changed much…so how you have two have been?" wondered Misty.

"Fairing good, we just got back from Violet City, right Okami?" replied Yuki.

"Yeah, we just got the badge from Violet City's gym. It was actually a pretty easy victory, how far are you guys in your journey?" answered Okami back to her sister then wondered to the trio.

The trio had a dumb shock face on them until Ash broke the silence.

"No way, can I see it? Was it really that easy? What pokémon did the gym leader used? Do I need to train some more? Maybe you guys can help me please, please, please!" blurted Ash to the twins.

"Wow easy there Ash take a breather, let Okami see the east of the valley and when she returns we can have a battle, how's that?" said Yuki in calm as possible.

"Sure that's fine with me, right buddy?" replied Ash as he also asked his Pikachu which agreed as well.

Okami's POV

I nodded "Alright let me just check on the other Donphan on that area to see if anyone else tries to capture them. I'll definitely be looking forward to our battle Ash"

'Of course when I say other, I meant Team Rocket of course'

I took off on Venom and headed off to the east side of the valley.

* * *

I knew it.

Team Rocket is trying to use one of Rochelle's Donphan to dig for Amberlite.

Venom and I grinned evilly and landed where they were at and got their attention.

"Uh oh…that pest is back to ruin all the fun!" frown Meowth.

"We're not gonna allow you to ruin our chances to become rich! Go Arbok!" shouted Jesse angrily.

"Go Weezing1 Use smokescreen!" commanded James.

"Typical Rockets, I'll teach you to not call me a pest! Venom! Blow away the smokescreen!" I shouted.

Shig was still on my shoulder.

"Shig…you join in too! Venom use confuse ray on Team Rockets Pokémon! Shig use rock slide!" I commanded.

Meanwhile, I got the Donphan to safety and kick Meowth in the butt.

"That's for calling me a pest, you stupid furball!"

Shig and Venom got carried away with Arbok and Weezing. They were down for the count.

"Okay Team Rocket, this is your cue to blast off! Shig use headbutt and Venom use wing attack!" I ordered.

The attack made Team Rocket go to their air balloon and it exploded of the impact.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN" shouted Team Rocket as they were flying off the valley.

I turned to Donphan.

"Go back to Rochelle, okay? I'm sure the rest of your friends are worried about you"

Donphan left into the forest.

I turned back to my pokémon with a smile.

"Okay guys, time to head back"

* * *

Yuki's POV

I notice that Seri and Crobat return with an evil grin on their faces when they landed next to me. I would believe they hurt Team lames again.

I twitched my eyes "Had fun exploring the east valley Okami"

"Oh I sure did! Rochelle's Donphan for that side were all ok" said Okami happily.

Judging how happy Seri was, she did hurt them but she didn't say it because the Ash and his friends are here.

* * *

3rd POV

"Alright Ash, how about a 2 on 2 double battle?" asked Yuki.

"You're on…my Heracross and Pikachu" replied Ash while take one of his pokeballs out.

"Alright then, my chose is…Kikwi let's go" said Yuki while throwing a pokeball and a big red spider.

Misty got a feared face when she saw the bug type pokémon.

"AHHHHHHHHH bug pokémon get it away from me!" shouted Misty while hiding behind Brock.

Yuki and Okami were laughing it off like crazy.

"Haha best reaction…ever, come on Okami" said a now happy Yuki.

"O-Okay hehe…I'm going to bring out my…Whiskers!" said Okami.

"Alright I guess I will be referee" said Brock while Misty was following him.

Yuki and Okami went on the left while Ash and his Pikachu went the right.

"Alright go Pikachu and Heracross" said Ash as he throw a pokeball and came out a pokémon with a single horn on top of his head.

"Come on out Whiskers!" said Okami and came out a gray catfish pokémon with blue fins and whiskers.

That's when Okami realized something.

'I wonder how it's able to be out of the water?" thought Okami.

"Aw is that a water type…I never seen that pokémon before" wondered Misty.

"Ya…" wondered Ash.

When he was about to take out his pokedex out, Yuki stopped him.

"Sorry Ash but that little guy is not from this region…but you'll see him soon but for now, go with Whiskers, Kikwi" said Yuki as the red spider Pokémon went to the catfish.

Misty was still hiding behind of Brock.

'…why bug!' thought Misty miserably.

"Alright then Pikachu use thunderbolt in Whiskers and Heracross use tackle on Kikwi" commanded Ash.

The thunderbolt went straight to the catfish but when hit the opponent, it didn't work. Ash's face was showing was shocking and surprised.

Okami laughed at his reaction and the others faces.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Whiskers is also a ground type so electricity won't work…nice try, though" said Okami with a smile.

As the thunderbolt didn't work though Heracross was about to hit Kikwi but Yuki wouldn't allow.

"Now use protect" said Yuki as a barrier surround around the spider pokémon and Heracross just bounce it off.

"Nice try Ash, go Kikwi before it recovers use Signal Beam" Yuki ordered as a beam went towards Heracross.

"Heracross are you alright?" asked Ash as the bug Pokémon got up and nodded.

"Alright then Heracross use tackle on Whiskers and Pikachu us quick attack on Kikwi" ordered Ash.

"Quick Kikwi use dig" countered Yuki as the spider went underground.

"Alright Whiskers counter with spark!" commanded Okami as she was enjoying the confuse faces on Ash and his friends made.

"What the-"

Ash and his friends all had shocked faces which made Okami laugh.

"B-But…I thought it was a water and ground type, how did it use an electric move?" asked a very confuse Misty.

Okami finally stopped laughing and looked straight at them with a very happy face.

"I just got him that way but more importantly, you might want to focus on the fight, Ash" stated and explain a bit Okami.

The electric attack had stopped Heracross from attacking.

"Good job Whiskers" said a happy Okami while jumping up and down.

"Hehe…don't forget about Kikwi have we…now Kikwi get Pikachu" said Yuki as the ground under Pikachu and come out Kikwi.

"Way to go Kikwi…shall we finish it dear sister on mine?" asked a smirking Yuki to Okami.

"I believe we shall sister! Whiskers use mud bomb on Pikachu!" commanded Okami.

The attack went to the electric mouse and exploded near his face.

"Pikachu is no longer able to battle!" declared Brock.

"Okay sis that Heracross is all yours!" said Okami with a smile.

"Oh fine…Kikwi use Psychic on Heracross" said Yuki as the eyes of the spider glowed and lifted the bug/fighting Pokémon off the ground and toss it aside.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Yuki and Okami at the winners" declared as he pointed to the twin girls.

"Nice job Kikwi take a good rest" said Yuki as she return her Pokémon back to the ball while finally Misty relaxed and backed off from her hiding place.

Yuki looked at Ash how was making sure if his pokémon was alright. Yuki smiled at him.

"Nice job ash just a little training and you can face the gym leader" stated Yuki warmly.

Ash nodded and called back his Heracross to the pokeball and picked up his tried Pikachu.

"Alright…anything else?" wondered Ash.

Okami thought for a moment.

"A good tactic is to keep up your attacks and the gym leader uses flying Pokémon so be prepared for them…oh and his specialty was speed so if you remember that in training and the battle then you should be good" explained Okami.

'I'll be sure to do so, thanks for the advice" replied Ash.

* * *

Few hours later…

"…don't tell me we're lost?" complain Misty.

"We're not lost-"

Ash was cut off by Yuki stand in front of him near Misty with not so happy expression look.

"Ash is right you know this forest is famous for getting people lost" stated Yuki.

Okami nodded her head and glared at the water trainer.

"To make it through, you need to rent a Hoothoot…I was about to say this before you started complain like a little girl" said Okami a bit angrily.

Misty just nodded her head.

* * *

They came across a house and there was a woman that look…ugly with a red headband.

Yuki and Okami had to hold their insults of the old lady in front of them and mastered the courage to talk normally as best they could.

"Hello, we came to rent a Hoothoot, please" asked Yuki patiently.

"Oh every will...let me go get one for you miss" said the woman with red headband and left.

As soon she left, Yuki noticed a Hoothoot that was walking towards by Misty's legs.

'Wait is that…no not that lame Hoothoot' thought Yuki then hit Okami's left arm to get her attention and when she did and gave Yuki a glare, she whispered softly to her ear.

"…that's the lame Hoothoot from the anime, Seri" said Yuki carefully as she was slowly pointed the direction of where the Hoothoot was coming.

Okami stopped her glaring and made a face then whispered back.

"You got to be kidding…it's weird that when we watched the anime and played the game…it's happening to us now"

Okami will not have it…will Serena was not and marched straight to the Hoothoot.

The little Hoothoot gave a soft hoot and was about to rub against to Okami's leg when she glared at it hatefully.

"Oh no you're not coming with us you dumb bird!" shouted Okami angrily.

Hoothoot looked startled by the shout that came from a pretty girl and he slowly was backing away slowly until he noticed two other girls behind the mean one. One of them on giving him another mean glare but the other one was giving him a soft look of sad then glared at the mean one.

"Hey that was uncalled for Okami, why do you have to be mean to him?" yelled Misty as she walked towards the timid Hoothoot.

Okami glared at her and put hers arms at her hips.

'You definitely do NOT want to take this Hoothoot with you if you want to get though the forest" stated Okami angrily.

"She's right you know…"

Everyone turned to see that the owner of the Hoothoot's has returned with another one following next to her.

"That Hoothoot has never let anyone leave the forest…the last person that used him was lost for three days and almost starved before he returned back here" explained the owner.

"Oh well that explains it then…" said Misty.

"Yes well here's the Hoothoot that will guide you all through the mysteries forest, give the Hoothoot to my twin sister Nagatha, she has a white headband and I'm Hagatha"

* * *

The gang was getting close to the exit when Yuki whispered to Okami again.

"Well this change big time, not like how it really happen"

"That's for sure if we stuck with that stupid Hoothoot we wouldn't have gotten out so easily" replied Okami.

Okami turned to the group.

"Well I guess we will be seeing you guys later"

Then the pokegear went off.

It was professor Elm.

'Great what does he want?' thought Yuki.

"Hey there Professor, what's up?"

"Ah Yuki good to see you are alright then how was those Donphans were?" wondered Elm.

"Oh they are good as new Pro-"

Yuki was cut off by Misty how was looking over at Yuki's shoulder.

"Oh Professor Elm how are you?" asked Misty happily.

"Oh I didn't know you were with Ash and his friends, Yuki…hello everyone"

"Hey Professor Elm" greeted Ash.

"Hello Professor" greeted Brock.

Yuki got back the pokegear and looked at the professor.

"Anyway what was it you wanted to say Professor?"

"Oh I was checking how you guys are like I promise your parents but…if you and your sister join with Ash and his friends I wouldn't have to call you guys that much so…"

Yuki and Okami made a grim face about that idea while Brock was smiling all weird like.

'You have to be joking' thought Okami then forcefully made a smile.

"Well Professor we could join them I guess but you'll have to get Yuki's opinion too"

Brock ignored Okami's replied and went to the small screen to the professor.

"That's a great idea Professor! I think these lovely ladies should definitely join us!" said Brock with hearts in his eyes.

Okami gave him a glare that was saying '_be quiet or face my larvitar again_'.

Yuki noticed the glare that Okami was giving to Brock then thought about what to do.

'…I could train Ash to be a better trainer and he can beat the gym leaders faster…sorry Seri'

Yuki gave a smile that Brock sure faint on the spot which he did.

"Of course Professor…I would like catch up on my sleep now" replied Yuki.

"Excellent then well then all of you, take care goodbye"

End Call.

Yuki put away the pokegear away and thought how everything is going to be different now but she shook it off and followed Ash while Misty was pulling on Brock's ear and an annoyed Okami was trailing along.

/

**Okami: Well that's the end of the chapter. I don't know if we should work on the next chapter… we're not getting any reviews. You know what? I'M GOING TO EAT ALL OF YOUR FACES OFF IF YOU DON'T GIVE REVIEWS! OR I CAN COME TO YOUR ROOM AND KICK YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP! **

**Me: Okami! Don't say that to the reader's then they will never leave reviews…but still I will not stop her if you guys don't…**

**Dan: can I watch?**

**Me: Dan?! What are you doing here?**

**Dan: want to see the show?**

**Me: …Okami go play with Dan**

**Okami: Alright fine. My threat is still valid, so sleep with one eye opens! Have a nice day!**

**Okami was chasing Dan.**

**Me: 'sweatdrop' ok then well please so leave reviews so I can know if it's good or not…happy Halloween to all hehe**


End file.
